User talk:Princess Monogatari
Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3 days for the following reason: Links (Shock Sites) If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . 06:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) -- Princess PlatinumTalk] or Message Wall] Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the That feeling page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for one day for the following reason: evading kicks and spamming. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . 22:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) next time you send me porn so help me god i will bitch slap yo face! RE: k den http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/0/01/Og19px.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/0/01/Og19px.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/0/01/Og19px.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/0/01/Og19px.png Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 03:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) wat r u doin!?!?! You do realise that when you make an edit, there are words that are perfectly fine that you just squish together. As seen here where it says "Miss Ginger" you put "MissGinger" together by accident! I got your back this time on this matter, but please take a glance at your edit before you publish it; making sure that no words are squished together. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 18:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I do kind of feel that way, similarly. In the morning, and whatnot, I edit on the kindle - which makes it all laggy and the screen gets cut off on when I want to see my edit. And I can also see that from Maria's point of view, since she uses an iPad Mini. So. Just be cautious next time, alright? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 18:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/2ohmoq I'm sorry for everything. (talk) 11:01, February 1, 2014 (UTC)